Many people in the world who want to find a partner, a friend or someone to love use partner or dating services, institutes or bureaus, or marriage services. These services connect such people. During the connection process, each person will provide information about his or her self in certain steps.
There are also many people who use marriage or partner announcements in newspapers, magazines or even the Internet. In all those cases, a person seeking a partner must provide some information of him or her self before receiving offers or answers from potential partners.
The process usually works in the following. Person A provides personal information in an announcement or to a dating service or bureau. Person B who reads and evaluates Person A's information may become interested in Person A. Person A and B get in contact either by phone, letter or the Internet. Person A and Person B eventually meet. Although person A and person B become interested in each other, the meeting of person A and person B is often the most important aspect of them getting to know and liking each other.
There are three exciting moments in the connection process. First, when a person reads the first information of the other person and decides whether to contact the other person. Second, when the two people first speak with each other, e.g., via the telephone. Third and probably the most exciting, when the two people meet and see each other.
The people who go through this process often make up their mind about the other person during the first few minutes of seeing the other person. People who have gone through this process extensively have reported that this process is rather time consuming, and they would have liked to have some video or photographs of the other person in the first information received.
The difficulty here is people only want to provide limited information about themselves to the other person due to privacy reasons. Most people are unsure about providing photographs and videos of themselves in the first disclosure. They want a trade or exchange of information in a step by step manner, e.g., I give you some of my information if you give me some of your information. Such information can be the age, size, hair color, a photograph, a video, etc. of a person.
This exchange of personal information can be accomplished in a long or time consuming process by letter (mail) or a less time consuming process via the Internet or telephones. Most people prefer a rather fast process. This is not only because they do not like a time consuming way, but because they like the excitement when the process works out in a positive way and they get to know a person they like. A faster process also allows someone to stop this “get to know each other” process quickly when the person chooses to do so.
There are different companies offering partner or dating services via the Internet or even via the telephone. However, these services or systems do not include a process where the individual person can present his or her own information in small steps, and decide if and when and the amount of information to provide or disclose to another person.
People would prefer, for example, if a photograph is provided, first to provide only the shape of their body in black and white, and then only the portion of their eyes or other single parts of their body image in the photograph. Others may prefer to provide the shape of their body in a video.